


The Mickey To My Minnie

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Disney References, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Coach Bobby Finstock has a secret. Something he's never told anyone. He expects to keep it that way. At least until he runs into Sheriff Stilinski in the bookstore and the two start dating. He suddenly finds himself wanting to share that secret with someone.





	The Mickey To My Minnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> So this fic came because I saw a post on Facebook about a Disney and Coach Minnie Mouse collection. Which had me thinking of Coach Finstock and then him having a massive love for Minnie Mouse. Then it spiraled and here we are.  
> This is for Amanda who has spiraled with me about Coach and Finski on more than one occasion. ♥

To the world Bobby Finstock might seem like a simple man. He coaches lacrosse and is head of the theater department at Beacon Hills High School. He lives alone in a simple house a mile or so from the school. He does his shopping every Thursday afternoon when he knows the store gets most of its shipments in and he knows it won’t be busy. It’s simple. Easy.

Underneath all of that he has a secret, something he’s never let anyone know about, except for his grandmother but she’d died years ago. Coach Bobby Finstock loves Disney. Not just Disney but Minnie Mouse. He’s been obsessed ever since he was a little boy. His grandmother brought him to Disneyland when he was 3 years old. He remembers being afraid of some of the other characters but the moment he saw Minnie that all changed. He remembers her wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. He’d felt safe then.

After that he became obsessed. Every time he saw anything Minnie he needed to have it. His parents thought it was strange, not understanding why a little boy was in love with Minnie Mouse. His grandmother always indulged him though, always showing up with Minnie dolls, toys, utensils, and clothing. When he was 8 he wore one of his new Minnie shirts to school, only to be made fun of by the other kids at school. After that he started wearing the clothes around the house and keeping his love for Minnie and Disney to himself.

It’s because of Disney that his love of musicals grew. It wasn’t until high school that he felt like he could finally do something with that. He remembers walking the halls his freshman year and seeing the sign-up sheet for the next school musical and just knowing he had to try out. He’d only gotten a small part but being in that musical had awoken something in him. He knew he belonged on stage after that.

He wound up with a double major in drama and physical education. He never planned to use the physical education but his parents thought he needed a backup plan so he went ahead with it. He got hired at Beacon Hills High School right out of college as a drama teacher. At the time Mrs. Hudson was still head of the theater department but she immediately took him on as her second, easily accepting any suggestions he offered with open ears. When she retired a few years later he took over her position and that was that.

He loved teaching drama and theater. He never felt more in his element. For the most part the kids there seemed to be just as excited about theater as he was. Sure, there were a few that just took part because they thought it would be easy but there were a few that lived for it as much as he did.

A few years after he started working at the school the lacrosse coach quit without any notice, leaving the school without a coach. Word got around that Bobby also had a degree in physical education so the principal came to him, practically begging him to step in as coach until they found a replacement. He hadn’t had it in him to turn the poor man down. Unfortunately, he seemed to have a knack for coaching and they never wound up hiring a replacement.

Coaching wasn’t near as fun as teaching drama but that’s where he wound up spending most of his time. With that came the stress and drinking. He still taught theater, which was the only thing that kept him sane. Watching kids performing on stage and knowing that at least some of them still have a fire in their heart for theater made him feel like his purpose was still there.

Hell even seeing someone like Greenberg perform is able to bring him joy. He might give the kid a hard time but he’s talented as hell and going places. As long as he wisens up and gets the hell out of this shithole town. Maybe he should get him in touch with Mahealani. That kid was at least smart enough to get away from here.

Throughout everything, the one thing that hasn’t changed is his love of Disney and Minnie Mouse. Even in his darkest times he still took the time to find things to add to his collection. In fact, when he finally got with it and got serious about his sobriety it was focusing on his collection that helped keep his mind clear. Well that, and focusing his time on theater.

His collection is something that has just always been his. He’s never had to worry about anyone else seeing it. It’s just for him. Then he runs into Sheriff Stilinski at the bookstore, examining the titles with a critical eye. Their gazes lock and John smiles and Bobby gets a completely unfamiliar feeling in his gut.

John holds up the book, telling him he’s trying to find something to send to Stiles. “I’m a little out of my element here,” John sighs, putting the book back on the shelf, “I know Stiles likes to read but his interests change so often it’s hard to keep up with him.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate whatever you decide to send him,” Bobby finds himself saying, just wanting to escape this situation.

“I know he will,” John says, “I just want him to know I’m thinking of him and haven’t forgotten him again.”

Bobby finds himself feeling a little uncomfortable. He knows what happened with Stiles. In fact, he knows a lot more about this town than people are aware of, at least until Monroe and that scare monster happened. Then he’d had to reveal himself in order to help Jackson and Ethan. He still prefers to keep his distance. Letting the world go on, and helping out in little, less noticeable ways. He hasn’t actually been had to acknowledge everything that’s happened to the people in this town, at least not until now.

All he wanted to do was come here and buy the newest edition of the Mickey and Minnie comic he’s been reading. He hadn’t expected to see anyone here. He doesn’t do well in uncomfortable situations, which is the only explanation he has for the words that leave his mouth “Just buy him a book on penises. He seems to be interested in that sort of thing.”

The book John had just picked up slips from his fingers and falls to the ground with a dull thud as he turns to stare at Bobby, his words coming out slow and careful, “Excuse me?”

“He wrote a paper on the history of circumcision Sheriff. We discussed this years ago when it happened,” Bobby says, “that and we know he’s with Derek Hale so it’s pretty obvious he’s at least a little interested in that. Not that there’s anything wrong with it. I myself am an equal opportunity kind of man.”

“Is that so?” John asks.

“It is,” Bobby nods, “Hell I’d bang the hell out of you if you were the least bit interested.”

John continues to stare at him and Bobby is momentarily worried he crossed a line, at least until John’s lips twitch up into a smile, “Well at least buy me dinner first.”

That unfamiliar feeling is back, swirling through his gut. All he knows is he wants John to keep smiling at him like that, “How’s lunch sound?”

John’s smile widens, “Sounds great. Just let me buy this and we can go.”

“Now?” Bobby asks.

John shrugs, “Why not? I don’t know about you but I’m starving. I just need to get this,” he grabs a book off the shelf and holds it up, “Were you here for something or just browsing?”

“I have something to pick up.”

“I’ll meet you at the front then,” John says, giving Bobby another smile before heading towards the front of the store.

Bobby still isn’t sure what the hell is even happening. He’d been half kidding when he made the comment about screwing the Sheriff. He’s interested, of course. How could he not be? He’s just not used to the whole dating thing, never having had time for serious relationships in the past. Sex he could do, relationships and feelings were something else.

But this thing with John feels different already. He could tell the moment his body reacted to the smile John gave him when he first came in. This isn’t something he’s used to. He almost considers forgetting his comic and making a run for it out the back door, but part of him is curious. He wants to see where this goes.

So he grabs his comic and goes to the front to pay. John is waiting by the door, browsing through his phone so he doesn’t see what Bobby buys. He’s not embarrassed by it, he just doesn’t feel like having to explain his obsession with Minnie Mouse and risk ruining any chances he has of getting laid.

“Ready?” John asks him when he walks over, bag in hand.

Bobby nods, “As I’ll ever be. Let’s go eat.”

They have lunch as the diner down the street. Bobby’s never been inside, never being one for diners. But John assures him the food is great.

“If you say so Stilinski,” Bobby says, unsure whether he believes him.

“Are you doubting me?” John asks, leaning back in his chair. “Here we are on a date and you’re not going to trust me to bring you somewhere decent?”

“We’re on a date?”

John raises an eyebrow, looking around the diner before looking back at Bobby, “Well yeah. I thought the whole point of this was because you wanted to get in my pants. Though I should have you know I’m not a one night stand or sleeping together on the first date kind of guy. Unless it’s cuddling.”

Bobby knows he should put a stop to this and tell John he has to go. He doesn’t date. But something about the Sheriff makes him want to stay, makes him want to try this out. So instead he says, “I like to cuddle.”

John’s lips quirk up into an amused smile, “Good to know.”

They place their orders and then John turns his attention back to him, “You’ve really never been in here?”

“Nope,” Bobby says, “I’ve seen it obviously but never really considered coming in. It didn’t look like my type of place. You come in here often?”

John nods, taking a sip of his water, “I come here for lunch sometimes. It’s the only place Stiles doesn’t know I frequent so he can’t check in constantly to make sure I’m eating healthy. I’m actually able to get a burger and fries in peace.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a good burger every now and then,” Bobby says, “and you look pretty healthy.”

“He just worries,” John says, “I’m all he has left so he’s a little overprotective. One high cholesterol level at a checkup and he freaks out and thinks I need a massive diet change.”

“Why bother telling the kid if you knew he was going to worry?” Bobby asks.

John gives him a wry smile, “Oh I didn’t tell him. He hacked into my medical records and checked, knowing I’d recently had a doctor’s appointment.”

Bobby almost chokes on his drink at John’s comment. He’s sure John is going to say he’s joking, but he doesn’t. “He… hacked into your medical records?” John nods. “And you’re okay with that?”

“Of course I’m not, but by now I’m used to Stiles doing things he probably shouldn’t be doing.”

“Well I’m sure being able to think like a criminal will help him in catching criminals,” Bobby tells him.

“Or get him thrown in prison,” John sighs.

“That too.”

Their food arrives shortly after that and the pair falls silent, more than happy to just focus on their food. Bobby eats some of his fries before turning his attention to his burger. The first bite has him closing his eyes and groaning as the flavor hits his tongue. He opens his eyes when he hears a chuckle to see John watching him, eyes alight with amusement.

“So what’s the verdict?”

Bobby shrugs, “It’s alright.”

“Well if you make that noise when something is just _alright_ , I’d love to hear what you sound like when you’re actually enjoying yourself,” John tells him.

“Those noises are reserved for something much better than food,” Bobby says, shooting him a wink.

“That’s what I was counting on,” John says, taking a sip of his drink, eyes never leaving Bobby’s.

“What happened to not having sex on the first date Stilinski?”

“Cupcake I can have you making those noises without even taking our clothes off and there would be no sex involved.”

Bobby barely represses the shiver at John calling him cupcake. He remembers the conversation and mentioning he’d like to be called that. At the time he never thought it would be a possibility so hearing the word come from John’s lips does something to him. That paired with the meaning behind his words has Bobby’s heart racing in his chest. It’s unusual but not unwelcome.

***

John takes him back to his place after lunch. Bobby isn’t sure what to expect. John had said he didn’t do sex on the first date, which Bobby can respect. He’s more than happy spending some time cuddling on the couch. It’s been a long time since someone held him. He imagines John is a great cuddler. He certainly has the arms for it.

Except then they get to the house and the moment John has the door closed he’s pinning Bobby and against it and kissing him. Bobby can only hold on and kiss John back with as much enthusiasm as he’s getting. When John nips on his bottom lip, Bobby moans and grabs the back of his neck, attempting to pull John closer.

Then John is pulling away, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “I was right, I do love the sounds you make when you’re enjoying yourself”

Bobby narrows his eyes, “Were you just messing with me Stilinski?”

“I was just proving my point,” John smirks, placing a kiss to the corner of Bobby’s mouth, “Come on Cupcake, let’s go to bed. I believe you owe me some cuddling.”

John takes his hand and leads him upstairs and into his room. He takes off his shoes and lays down on the bed and pats the spot next to him. Bobby shrugs off his jacket and shoes before joining John on the bed.

John moves them until Bobby is on his side facing the door while John is behind him. He has an arm slung across Bobby’s waist and his head resting on his shoulder. Bobby lays there, unsure what he’s supposed to do.

“You’re tense,” John murmurs, brushing his nose along Bobby’s neck. “I thought you liked to cuddle.”

“I do. I just don’t get the chance to do it all that often,” Bobby says, and it’s the truth. Most of the sex he has is just that, sex. There isn’t any room for cuddling. In fact, he can’t remember the last time he got held like this. “This feels different.”

“How so?”

Bobby debates on whether he should say what he’s feeling. He wouldn’t usually. That just leads to complications. But something about being in John’s arms makes him feel safe. It reminds him of the safety he felt when he got that hug from Minnie at Disneyland. This is different, of course. Never in his life has Bobby thought about Minnie the way that he has John, because that would just be wrong. Minnie is pure and good. Not that John isn’t. Just not in the way Minnie is.

“I feel safe here,” Bobby finds himself saying. “And this already feels more important than any other relationship I’ve been in. Not that we’re in a relationship. I know that we went on that date and you kissed me and now we’re cuddling but that doesn’t…”

John sighs and pulls away. Bobby starts worrying that he said the wrong thing until there’s a hand on his shoulder and John is speaking, “Turn around.”

Bobby does as he’s told, turning around to face John. “You know this isn’t something I planned,” John tells him, “hell it wasn’t even something I knew I wanted. Not until I saw you standing in the bookstore. Then you made that comment about wanting to bang me, and I wasn’t even sure how serious you were but something was telling me I had to take a chance. Whatever this is, I’ve been enjoying myself. I’m assuming you have to?” Bobby nods and John smiles, “Good. This feels important to me too and I want to make sure we do it right. So we’ll just take it one day at a time and see where it does.”

Bobby actually feels a little relieved by that. It’s a lot less terrifying than jumping right into a relationship. Especially considering a few hours ago he hadn’t even been looking for one. Yet here he is, in bed with a man and being pulled into his arms. All Bobby can do is sigh in contentment and let his head come to rest on John’s chest. He can definitely get used to this.

 ***

It takes a month for the pair to finally put a label on things and admit that they’re dating. It’s another 2 weeks after that before John decides it’s time to tell Stiles about their relationship. That goes over about as well as can be expected.

The first thing Stiles does when John tells him is laugh, “Yeah, you and Coach Finstock. That’s a good one Dad.”

John sighs and shares an exasperated look with Bobby. Of course the kid doesn’t believe them. They both knew this was a possibility but they’d hoped for a different, more positive one. Bobby reaches over and laces his fingers through John’s, offering up a silent reassurance. _I’m here no matter what happens_.

He looks over to see Hale eyeing them curiously. Ah. He has to know that this isn’t some sort of joke. He looks from their joined hands, up to their faces before turning to Stiles, “They’re telling the truth Stiles.”

“What?!” Stiles exclaims, rounding on Derek, “What do you mean they’re telling the truth?”

“I mean that they really are dating,” Derek says, “John’s heart didn’t skip and just look at them.”

Stiles looks over to where John and Bobby are still standing, hands clasped firmly between them, “Okay so maybe this is a thing. But _Coach_? Dad really?”

“I’m going to try not to be insulted by that Stilinski,” Bobby says, feeling a little insulted despite his words.

“It’s just, you two are the last people I thought would wind up together,” Stiles says, “How the hell did it even happen?”

“I ran into Bobby here when I was looking for a book for you and one thing led to another and we wound up going out to lunch,” John tells him, then turns his gaze to Bobby. “Isn’t that right, Cupcake?”

Before Bobby has a chance to respond Stiles is squeaking out, “Cupcake?”

“I like to be called Cupcake,” Bobby says, a pleased grin on his face.

“Ugh of course you two would have weird pet names for each other,” Stiles groans, “Do I even want to know what he calls you Dad?”

“Cockcake,” Bobby says, sounding all too pleased with himself.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asks, “What did just say? Because I had to have heard you wrong.”

“Cockcake,” Bobby says, making sure to enunciate the word. “Though I save that for when we’re alone.”

“No. Nope. No way,” Stiles says, throwing his hands up before turning to Derek, “Come on Der. We’re leaving.”

“You just got here son,” John reminds him, giving Stiles an amused smile.

“Don’t care,” Stiles calls from the front door, “I’ll come by for lunch tomorrow. For now, I can’t deal with this weirdness.”

John sighs, walking over to his son, “Stiles. Please tell me this isn’t going to be a problem.”

There’s silence as the two men stare at each other before Stiles speaks, “You’re happy?”

“I am.”

“Then there’s no problem,” Stiles says, “I just want you to be happy Dad. You deserve it. And if Coach makes you happy then so be it. I can’t say I understand it but I’ll get over how weird this is.”

“Thanks son,” John says, pulling Stiles in for a hug.

Bobby watches as Stiles leaves with Derek and then John walks back into the room. He smiles at Bobby and puts his arms around his waist, tucking his face into his neck, “That went better than expected.”

“Did it?”

“I imagined a lot more yelling and freaking out,” John says, pulling back to look at him. “So I’d say it went pretty well.”

Bobby can only agree. Stiles could have had a worse reaction than he did, and he gave his approval in his own way. Still, Bobby can’t help but feel like it could have went better. He makes a promise to himself to try and talk to Stiles. It’ll be awkward as hell, he knows it will. But he needs the kid to know that he’s serious about his father.

The opportunity presents itself a few days later when John insists they all get together for dinner. John and Derek are in the kitchen cooking, while Stiles stands in the entryway watching them, a small smile on his face.

_It’s now or never_ , Bobby thinks, walking up next to Stiles.

“Look kid, I know I’m not the person you imagined your Dad winding up with,” Bobby tells him.

“You can say that again,” Stiles mutters, leaning back against the wall.

Bobby takes a deep breath, reminding himself that snapping at Stiles isn’t going to help anything. “It came as a surprise to both of us. I wasn’t even looking for a relationship when I ran into John at that bookstore. I just wanted a damn comic. Then I had to open my trap and say I’d bang him and he told me to buy him dinner first,” Stiles’ eyes widen at that so Bobby carries on, trying to get back on track, “But it doesn’t matter. We are where we are now, and I care about your Dad, kid. And that man for whatever reason cares about me. But I also know your opinion matters to him.”

“I already told him I was okay with it,” Stiles says, “what more do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you,” Bobby says, “I just want you to understand that for all the jokes and buster I’m serious about this thing.”

Stiles eyes him critically, as if he’s searching for something. He must find what he’s looking for because he nods, his posture relaxing a little, “Okay. But if you hurt him I’ll hurt you. I don’t care who you are.”

“Kid if I hurt him he’ll probably kick my ass before you even get the chance,” Bobby tells him. “Or spank me. He’s into that sort of thing.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, “What the hell? I did not need to know that! DAD!”

John comes running into the room, looking around as if he’s expecting an emergency, “What? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Bobby says, “I just uhhh may have said something I shouldn’t have.”

“Of course you did,” John rolls his eyes, “you have a worse filter than Stiles does. What did you say?”

“No!” Stiles points a finger at him, “Do not repeat it. Please. I don’t need to see his reaction. I’m just gonna go bleach my ears and hope it reaches my brain so I can forget I even heard that.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad Stiles,” Derek says.

“Oh it is,” Stiles says, “there are some things sons do not need to know about their fathers.”

“You’re overreacting a bit kid,” Bobby tells him, “there’s nothing wrong with some healthy spanking. You and Hale probably get up to kinkier things in the bedroom.”

“Bobby!” John says looking scandalized.

Derek just smirks, “He’s not wrong.”

“I knew it,” Bobby says, “I saw the chain in your locker, remember?”

“That was to chain Scott up!” Stiles shouts.

Bobby shrugs, “No judgement. I always thought you two were into some weird shit.”

“No! That’s not…! It was for the full moon!” Stiles shouts, “We never,” he turns to Derek, “seriously Der. Scott and I never slept together.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “I know that idiot. Plus, you’re more of a handcuff than a chains guy.”

Bobby nods, “I figured as much. Like father, like son.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whines, “I did not need to know any of this!”

John runs a hand down his face, muttering to himself. “This is one of the times I wish I still drank.”

“Sorry Copcake,” Bobby says, running a hand down his back, “Let’s just go get you some tea instead. That always relaxes you.”

“You guys have the weirdest pet names,” Stiles mutters.

“You’re one to talk,” John tells him, “You call Derek Sourwolf and big guy.”

“Nah I call him Sweetwolf now,” Stiles says, grinning over at Derek, “Because now he’s more sweet then sour.”

Derek rolls his eyes, placing a kiss to the top of his head, “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me,” Stiles says.

“I do,” Derek says, voice soft and fond, moving in to kiss Stiles.

The two seem to have forgotten they’re not alone, too wrapped up in each other. Bobby takes the opportunity to lead John out of the living room and into the kitchen. John immediately wraps his arms around him and sighs, resting his head on his chest, “You sure we haven’t scared you off yet?”

“Believe me Copcake, I’ve been through a whole lot weirder situations,” Bobby tells him, “Things that would make you want to curl up in a ball and cry. This has nothing on that.”

He can feel John smile against his chest, “I’ll take your word for it.”

***

Bobby’s feeling a little bit nervous. He’s not sure why, he’s been dating John for months now. It makes sense that eventually he’d have to invite him over to his place. And well… that’s exactly it. He’s not used to having people over. He doesn’t really have friends, at least no one he ever liked enough to invite over. But he likes John, hell at this point he loves the man. He can’t find a legitimate reason to not have him over.

It’s the realization that he loves John that has Bobby deciding it’s time to invite him over. John had been surprised, but pleased when he’d done it. Despite not being given an actual reason for not being allowed at his place John had accepted it. He’s been patient, more than patient in fact. Bobby knows he can be a lot to handle, but John does. He supposes that has a lot to do with Stiles. Having a kid like Stiles is bound to test one's patience.

Now the time is here. John is going to be showing up at any moment. In fact, there’s a knock on the door signaling John’s arrival. Bobby glances around the room one last time before heading towards the door and opening it.

John is standing there wearing his favorite pair of jeans and a dark green sweater, smiling as he holds up a bag, “Afternoon Cupcake. I brought food.”

Bobby steps aside to let him in, rubbing the back of his neck as John examines the room. He puts the bag down on the table before stepping into Bobby’s space. Putting his arms around Bobby’s neck, he leans in and kisses him softly. When he pulls back he’s smiling, “Are you a leave your shoes at the door kind of man?”

“Well I did just vacuum,” Bobby says, putting his hands on John’s hips, “plus it might make things easier if you have your shoes already off.”

“I’ve barely stepped into the house and we haven’t even ate and your mind is already going to sex.”

Bobby smirks and steps out of his arms. He grabs the bag off the table and starts towards the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at John as he goes, “I was thinking about cuddling. Now we know where your mind went. But you should know I’m not that easy Stilinski.”

He hears John snort and mutter to himself, “I know just how easy you are Cupcake.”

“Only for you,” Bobby shouts back at him, “Now what did you bring?”

“I picked up some food from the diner,” John tells him stepping into the room, “Hope that’s okay.”

“I thought you only went to the diner for lunch and on special occasions,” Bobby says, watching as John pulls the food containers from the bag.

John smiles over at him, “I’m seeing your place for the first time, which seems like a special occasion to me.”

“My place isn’t anything special,” Bobby tells him, sitting down at the table.

John sits down next to him, handing over one of the drinks and containers of food, “You can play it off all you want but we’ve been dating for months and this is the first time you’ve had me over. It’s a pretty big moment whether you admit it or not Cupcake. You don’t have to tell me why or what made you decide to do it, I’m just glad you decided you could trust me enough to have me here.”

Bobby nods, feeling his throat constrict a bit. It’s nice how well John seems to understand him and his weird habits. He’s never met anyone that’s been able to handle him quite the way John has. It means a lot more to him than he could ever say.

“I’m glad I ran into you in that bookstore,” Bobby says, hoping John understands just what he’s trying to say.

John smiles over at him, “Yeah, me too.”

They eat their food and then take things to the living room. Bobby hadn’t really planned past getting John here. John seems happy just to cuddle and watch movies on the couch, which Bobby is more than okay with. Cuddling with John is one of his favorite things besides in the world. It’s up there with Minnie Mouse. It’s that realization that has him looking up at John, realizing it’s now or never.

“I love you John,” Bobby says, the words catching in his throat as his heart speeds up.

John’s hand stills where it was rubbing across his back as he turns his head to look at him. Bobby has to look away, sure that the rejection is coming. Sure, things have been going well but that doesn’t mean John’s ready for this. Then there’s a hand on his chin, moving Bobby’s face back to look at John. John’s eyes are soft, his voice a little choked up when he speaks, “I love you too, Cupcake. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Bobby nods, leaning in to kiss him. It’s soft but full of emotion. Bobby pulls back, eyes drifting towards the hallway before he looks back at John, “I have to show you something. And it might change things.”

John raises an eyebrow, “Should I be worried?”

Bobby sighs, getting to his feet and pulling John with him. He leads John down the hall, stopping outside the closed door to one of the rooms. The door that could change things between him and John forever depending on how he takes it. He looks at John with pleading eyes, “What you’re about to see could be a little much. Just please don’t look at me any differently.”

“Bobby what—?”

Bobby opens the door and steps back, allowing John to see into the doom. John’s breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen as he steps into the room and takes a look around, “Oh wow.”

Inside the room is his Minnie collection. Dolls, toys, clothes, posters, and an assortment of other things Bobby has collected over the years are hanging on the walls and lining shelves. John takes it all in, a look of awe on his face before he turns to Bobby, “So I take it you like Minnie?”

Bobby nods, walking into the room. He picks up one of the first dolls he got as a kid and examines it, “I have ever since I was a kid. My grandmother took me to Disneyland. A lot of the other characters scared me, but not Minnie. I’ll always remember her hugging me and me feeling safe for the first time in a while. It sort of became like an obsession after that. You’re the only one that knows besides my grandmother, but she’s dead so you’re the only one alive.”

John walks over to him and puts his arm around Bobby’s shoulders, placing a kiss to the side of his head, “I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me.”

“So you don’t think it’s too weird?”

“Cupcake, I have a collection of pressed pennies so I can’t really judge,” John says.

“The pennies you get when you go on vacation from the machines?” Bobby asks.

“Exactly. I started collecting them for Stiles when he was a kid. He was obsessed. Then he grew out of it. By then it was just something I liked so I kept at it. Granted, I don’t go to enough places now to get new ones but I still have a fair few.”

“We could always go get more,” Bobby tells him, “They do have those machines at Disney.”

“You just want to go see Minnie Mouse,” John says, amusement clear in his voice.

“Maybe,” Bobby says, “but I also want to share that with you.”

“Sure Cupcake, we’ll go to Disneyland.”

***

A few weeks later John shows up at Bobby’s house on his birthday, sporting a t-shirt and pair of shorts. It’s the most relaxed Bobby has seen him clothing wise. He gives Bobby a wide grin and holds up his keys, “How do you feel about a trip?”

“A trip?” Bobby asks.

“Yep, we’re going to Disneyland. So get ready.”

“Disneyland?” Bobby says, voice raising a bit. “Now? Why didn’t you tell me? I have to get ready! I haven’t had time to prepare!”

“Cupcake,” John says, tone firm but patient as he takes Bobby’s arm and steers him towards the car, “All you need is what you have with you. Comfortable clothes and shoes. I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d overthink it and I just want us to have a fun, relaxing day. Now do you have your wallet?” Bobby nods, “Good. Then let’s go.”

Bobby feels a nervous excitement building in him the whole drive to Disneyland. He hasn’t been in years so this is big for him. In just a few hours he’s going to be able to see Minnie. He’s going to be able to introduce John to something that matters to him.

Bobby’s practically bouncing in his seat when they pull into the parking lot. “We’re here,” he breathes.

John smiles over at him, “We are.”

He parks the car and then the pair get out, heading towards the gate. Bobby practically drags him towards the ticket window, waiting as John buys the tickets. John hands Bobby his ticket and lets his boyfriend lead him towards the entrance. Once they’re inside Bobby heads straight towards the maps, checking it over for where Minnie Mouse is. Once he’s found her he grabs John’s hand and starts leading him in the direction of Minnie, weaving through the crowd of people gathered in the park.

“I can’t believe we’re going to meet Minnie,” Bobby says as they make their way up in the line, “I wonder if she remembers me.”

“I’m sure you’ve changed a bit since you were a kid,” John says, “but sure Cupcake, she probably remembers you.”

Bobby shoots John a happy smile, “I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

John reaches out and takes his hand, “I know. And I can’t wait to meet someone who’s clearly important to you.”

“The two most important people in my life in the same room,” Bobby says, “I can’t believe it.”

Soon they’re in the room, Minnie standing in front of them. Bobby feels nervous as he waits for the family in front of them to go. Then it’s their turn. Minnie turns to them, beckoning them forward. Bobby freezes, suddenly unsure what to do. But then John is leading him forward, smiling at Minnie when they reach her.

“Bobby here is a big fan of yours,” he tells her, “you’ve had a big impact on his life.”

She looks over at Bobby, nodding her head and opening her arms. Bobby steps into them, wrapping his arms around her as she hugs him. He feels that same safe feeling settling over him. He pulls away and the three of them take a picture. Once the pictures are taken Minnie hugs John before hugging Bobby again.

“Thank you,” Bobby breathes.

Minnie pats his cheek when he pulls away and then John is grabbing his hand, both waving at Minnie as they go. John has his card scanned so he can get their picture and then they leave the room. Bobby has to stop when they get outside and lean against the wall. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, suddenly feeling emotional.

“I’m sorry,” Bobby chokes out, “I know that’s just some normal person in a costume but this still…”

“I’m not judging you,” John tells him, “And you don’t ever have to apologize or explain yourself to me.”

Bobby nods, leaning in to kiss John. “Thank you,” he murmurs against his lips when they pull back.

John smiles, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading them away from the building, “Now come on Cupcake. Let’s go ride some rides. I didn’t pay all this money just for you to meet Minnie Mouse.”

They spend the day at Disneyland, riding rides and meeting characters. It’s the most fun Bobby can remember having in a long time. Later, as they’re sitting on the ground waiting for the fireworks to start John reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, handing it over to Bobby, “I got this for you.”

Bobby looks down at the pressed coin, smiling when he sees Minnie and Mickey engraved in it, “A little bit of you and me.”

“Exactly.”

“I knew you were the Mickey to my Minnie,” Bobby tells him.

John shakes his head, face open and fond, “I draw the line at matching t-shirts.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bobby tells him.

For Christmas John buys Bobby and him “He’s my Mickey” and “He’s my Minnie” t-shirts. Bobby proudly wears his when John insists they wear them the next day. For the first time in a while he doesn’t feel like he has to hide his love for Minnie Mouse. He shows it with pride. He knows that's all because of John, and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
